


pure sin™

by wrotetheother51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, I wrote this when i was high, It's pretty mild tho, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Sweet Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: John is a rebellious bad boy, and our sweet little nerdy alex has a huge crush on him. John notices this and messes with Alex constantly, just to see him get all flustered. But one day it escalates, AKA gay sin in the middle of a lecture./I was high when I wrote this pls dont judge me/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Lams hell , I'll be your fuckin tour guide
> 
> This is my first Lams fic and honest to god this ship has taken over my life. Hamilton in general has taken over my life. Praise Lin-Manuel, but also hope to god that he never finds this gárbâgę. There will be lots of sinning. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> take a shot every time i make a song reference
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> EDIT: jesus fucking CHRIST  
> THIS FIC HAS BEEN UP FOR ONE HOUR AND IT ALREADY HAS 100 READS
> 
> \----  
> EDIT 2: IT HAS BEEN ONE DAY AND THIS IS ABOUT TO HIT 500 READS STOP CLICKING ON THIS TRASH™ I BEG OF YOu

(Short flashback lol sorry, I wanna get straight to the gay asap)

He remembers the day so vividly. 

His morning had been off to a rough start. He had managed to accidentally set the alarm on his phone for 5:30 PM instead of AM. His roommate, Aaron, had to wake him up just 20 minutes before his first class started. 

He slouched in his seat. He was utterly exhausted and running on nothing but 3 hours of sleep and a mediocre cup of coffee he picked up last minute. Some of his classmates gave him odd looks, as he was slow and groggy and not his usual feisty self. He had yet to raise his hand for a single question this period that day. It had only been about 15 minutes into the lecture, but even that was too long. 

Alex leaned his head on his hand, his eyes slowly shutting. He retained none of the information his professor was giving. It was all in one ear and out the other. He had barely taken any notes. He felt exasperated. He wanted nothing more than to just check out and go back to his dorm to sleep. His head began to slowly tilt forward, dozing off, when the door opened rather loudly, making him jump. He looked irritably towards the source of the noise, suddenly wide awake, as the professor began to scold someone he couldn't recall seeing before. Serves them right, he thought. 

"Mr. Laurens, you're late." the professor stated, unimpressed.   
"Yeah, whatever," the man retorted, a chorus of immature oooh's coming from the class. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way up towards Alexander, who had a few empty seats to his right. 

The man, 'Mr. Laurens,' sat one seat away from Alexander, dropping his bag to the floor, and briefly making eye contact. 

Alexander felt himself choke. 

He was an attractive guy, with dark, curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail, the loose strands spiraling around his face. He had gorgeous tan skin, with hundreds of freckles dotting across his face. If looks could kill...

He smirked, holding eye contact for a few seconds and winked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before sitting down. 

Alexander could feel himself burning up.


	2. HERE COMES THE GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for fucks sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING I GET PRETTY DESCRIPTIVE)

It had been a few months since the incident, and Alexander had quickly developed a massive crush on the man. Every look, every teasing smile, every word he said made Alexander shudder. He discovered his name was John Laurens not long after their indirect meeting. 

"Ooh, the bad boy," Lafayette once giddily said. 

Yeah.  
The 'bad boy.'

John sat in the same spot by Alexander every single day. It all started with that sly little wink, which evolved into a knowing smirk, and then a stretch that showed just the tiniest bit of John's stomach. Little things to work him up. John knew exactly what it was doing to Alexander. He was quick to fluster; quickly looking away, his eyes wide, the rosy tint of his blush creeping up. It was too fun, John thought. Alexander was so innocent. 

And that leads to the present day. 

It was Friday, near the end of the semester. Alexander sat in class attentively studying his notes. Finals were a few days away, and he was determined to do well. He was so absorbed in his own mind that he didn't notice John sitting directly beside him that day, as opposed to his usual spot one seat away. 

"Alexander." John whispered, trying to grab the other mans attention. It was somewhere around 20 minutes in to the lecture.  
Alexander's heart stopped dead in its tracks. There was something off about the way John whispered his name. It sounded almost... Seductive. He would never admit it, oh no, but Alexander would love to hear him call his name again. Now that he thought about it... He'd love to hear John moan his name even more.  
'I shouldn't want this...' his thoughts echoed. They flooded his head. These images.  
John undressing for him.  
'I shouldn't... I don't want it...'  
Climbing on top of him, animalistic.  
'I... I...' he was lost in his fantasies.  
That look in his eyes...

'I want it.' he thought. 

How could he say no to this?

Yet he pretended not to hear him.  
He simply fixed his reading glasses and proceeded studying. 

"Alexannderr," John cooed again. Alexander felt himself flinch. 

He could practically hear the smirk in John's voice. Alexander's eyes were skimming over every line on the page of notes in front of him, but he couldn't comprehend what he was reading. He was too focused on the sound of John's voice, the way his name rolled off the tip of his tongue. God, he'd love to just...  
No.  
He wasn't going to fall for his games. 

"Alex, come on. Look at me." He purred, as a strategically placed a hand found its spot on Alexander's thigh, sliding upwards and stopping abruptly. Alexander jumped, finally caving as he looked to John with wide eyes. His lip trembled, his whole body tensed, he tried so hard to get a word out, but he just couldn't. John smiled. It was a dark, teasing smile as a finger traced lightly back and forth on Alexander's thigh. He let out a weak whimper.  
He had no idea what to do.  
He felt lost. 

"What's the matter, babygirl?" John began, his hand sliding up further, just slightly brushing over his most sensitive spot. He leaned in, his lips just barely touching his ear.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he finished, giving Alexander a gentle squeeze, eliciting a quiet little gasp from him. 

"I... What are you..." Alexander began, trying desperately to make sense of the situation unfolding before him. He looked around like a deer in headlights as John undid the button on his pants, a sinister look in his eyes. Alexander was preoccupied with making sure no one was nearby to see them.  
He was slowly giving in.  
No...  
'Yes...'  
he looked down as John's hand snaked into his jeans, palming him through his boxers. Alexander bit his lip, looking forward, not daring to move.  
'Stay calm, Hamilton!'

Alexander's breathing hitched as John's hand ran across him through his underwear, lightly, squeezing every now and then. His mind was racing, asking himself million questions a second. All the what ifs.  
What if someone saw them,  
what if he moaned too loud,  
what if he couldn't hold back?

He bucked his hips slightly, earning a satisfied little hum from John.  
"Why... Am I allowing this..."  
He muttered the thought aloud to himself without even realizing it. He let out a choked gasp as John's grip on him became tighter, the fabric of his boxers now like an unwanted houseguest.  
"Just relax, babygirl." John chuckled, taking Alexander's length out of his boxers.  
His face had flushed, the most private part of his body was exposed, and in public too. He's never been this intimate with someone before, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it.  
His eyes locked with John's. 

He wanted it. 

He wanted it so bad. 

It was burning in his core. 

He needed it. 

John's hand wrapped around him, long, rough strokes, as Alexander let out a strangled moan. His head lolled back, his eyes squeezing shut, as John worked him to his breaking point. Slick, hard, it felt too good, he could feel himself twitching at every touch. John shifted onto the floor, leaning down, taking the very tip into his mouth and suckling. Alexander's hand made way into John's hair, tangling in the curls as he held his head in place. He let out a dirty moan, god, what has he turned into? He was known for being so sweet and innocent, yet here he was, getting sucked off in the back of a classroom, moaning like a whore. His hips bucked up, and John started to bob his head up and down, sucking, taking more and more of his cock. He felt dirty. He felt like such a slut and... And he loved it. Alexander's hands had a firm grip on John's head as he slowly started thrusting his hips, effectively fucking John's mouth. Tears plucked at his eyes, he'd make a strangled groan, a choking sound, but he liked it. Alexander guided John's head perfectly, slowly, down, down, down, hitting the very back of his throat--

"Alexander!" His professor called. 

His head shot up from where he had been looking down at John, all pretty, kneeling between his legs. John however, didn't pull off.

"Y-Yes, professor?" Alexander called back, an uneasy falter in his voice. He could feel John smirking around him.

"You haven't spoken at all today. Are you alright?" He inquired. Alexander bit his lip as John hummed around him, the vibrations shooting up his spine.  
"Yes, sir, I'm just..." he cleared his throat, trying to come up with a lie. "I'm not feeling well." He stated, letting out a small gasp as John quickly bobbed his head back and forth, a lewd, wet sound as he allowed his throat to be fucked.  
"Are you sure-"  
"Positive!"  
The professor nodded, slowly, before moving on with his lesson. 

Alexander returned his attention to John.  
"You think this is funny, huh, Laurens?" He choked, lust hijacking his whole being. He grabbed the sides of John's face firmly, and John looked up with innocent eyes. 

The roles have switched, now, haven't they?

Alexander gripped John's hair, and he let a moan slip as his hair was pulled roughly. He looked up at alexander, a devilish glint is his eyes. His lips were slick, a large bulge obvious in his jeans, god, he looked delectable between his legs. Alexander became animalistic, completely desperate as John worked him needily with his mouth, swallowing around his cock.  
It was building up in his core. 

Faster,  
and faster,  
and faster. 

Alexander wanted to paint John's pretty little face white, he wanted him so badly. He looked around once more to ensure no one was looking. John pulled off, going back to sucking the tip, working the shaft hard and quick with his hands. John sat back, his mouth open, as Alexander let out a filthy moan, his cum spurting in a few hot, white streams on John's face, before he wrapped his mouth back around the head, Alexander still filling him up.  
Alexander let out a breath he seemed to be holding for hours. He looked down at John, still down on his knees, cum decorating his features as he swallowed the rest. Alexander chuckled breathily, running a hand through his hair. 

Disgusting. 

Where did his innocence go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have i done


End file.
